


내가 미쳐 Going Crazy

by ReallySan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun hates Chanyeol, Baekhyun is easy, Baekhyun isn’t emo, Based off of a photo, Bottom Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Ememies, Explicit Language, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, I’m terrible at tags, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo is small but mighty, M/M, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun is kind of a hoe? Maybe, Taeyeon is mentioned, This is my first time writing ChanBaek, Top Chanyeol, friends - Freeform, frienemies, sorry if this is trash, taemin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallySan/pseuds/ReallySan
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol hate each other so much, you can call it love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing ChanBaek so sorry if I suck, usually when I start out I only do Uni AUs because they’re so easy to do but, if this goes well, I’ll post things outside of that. I plan on making this kind of long and there’s going to be some smut probably idk, definitely fluff though. Also, I’m 100% aware they’re going to 9th grade but I set this up so they practically act and talk like kids today(sad but, true)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Prolouge, for context

Looks [Based on this Tweet](https://twitter.com/chanyeoloving/status/978284281008140289?s=21)

 

 

Baekhyun was normal and so was Chanyeol, the only thing that made them equally different was their distinct hatred for each other. This wasn’t the kind of, Jocky kid vs. Emo kid, this was childhood friends who grew up together and never stopped growing, they only grew separately.

After Baekhyun’s family moved to Seoul, he met Chanyeol for the first time in elementary. Baekhyun loved Chanyeol, he was taller and bigger than most kids but he wasn’t a bully, he was harmless and if anything, Baekhyun bullied him but, they were still friends. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun, Chanyeol really loved him, at least that’s what he thought because when you’re young, you’re in love with everyone. But, it wasn’t the same, Chanyeol had the biggest crush on Baekhyun when they were small, he would always share with Baekhyun and try to make him laugh and Baekhyun really had no clue. It wasn’t until the end of middle school that Baekhyun started to not only, take notice in Chanyeol’s affection but, to return it. Over the summer before high school started, they had been more inseparable than they had ever been and immediately that turned everyone’s heads to the dating section of their minds. “Seriously, Chanyeol is my best friend, sure I like him but, things would be too different if we started dating.” Kyungsoo was also a close friend of Baekhyun’s and if Baekhyun didn’t tell Chanyeol, he’d definitely tell Kyungsoo. “But, then at least you two are fucking right?” Baekhyun burst into laughter, he never understood how Kyungsoo could say things like that so bluntly, “No, Kyungsoo, we’re not doing anything. This is not a Jongin situation.” — “Don’t shade me Byun, look at us now, we didn’t change so I don’t get why you’re so afraid to date Chanyeol.” Baekhyun wanted to stay the same and yet Chanyeol wanted other things, a boyfriend, a Baekhyun that didn’t want him. It went on like that until he met Oh Sehun.

“Are you really mad at me right now? You said yourself you wanted us to stay the same, stay best friends without dating and now you’re mad because I don’t want to wait for you to make up your mind?” Chanyeol didn’t get it, Baekhyun had specified that they weren’t going to date and now Chanyeol was dating Oh Sehun and Baekhyun was angry, when Chanyeol told Baekhyun he didn’t expect the reaction he got and was actually starting to get mad at Baekhyun. That’s what made Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol hate each other, something so stupid, yet something that has been important to them both; love. For a while after that, they tried to tango around each other and make everything seem fine, Baekhyun grew distant, changed his clothing style and hair while Chanyeol remained the same, they eventually completely fell out and Baekhyun and Chanyeol hated each other from a distance.

Now, University, everyone remained the same because Chanyeol and Baekhyun always seemed to end up in the same place at the same time and Baekhyun hated it, he hated seeing Chanyeol’s stupid face all over campus, he wasn’t even dating Sehun anymore so Baekhyun never saw the point in them getting together in the first place. Baekhyun always wanted a perfect relationship, kind of what Kyungsoo seemed to have; High school sweethearts and shit. Baekhyun wanted that and he thought he could get it with his first girlfriend in University, Kim Taeyeon. Baekhyun thought he liked her and practically forced himself to be the perfect boyfriend in order to get that loveydovey life. Nope. Baekhyun couldn’t see it at some point, it was the first time he saw Chanyeol since they stopped talking in high school and he felt his blood boil and the need to strangle the younger. He hated Park Chanyeol but, his heart did a backflip in his chest and Taeyeon no longer made him want that cliché life.  
Chanyeol was different, Chanyeol hated Baekhyun too but, for other reasons. Chanyeol hated that Baekhyun had really stopped talking to him and being his best friend just because he dated someone, he hated that Baekhyun walked around him and avoided him on campus, and he hated that Baekhyun had dyed his hair red and changed the style again, that he looked fucking illegal all the time and ~~hated how much it hurt to think about how much he still loved him~~. But, he didn’t, he didn’t love Baekhyun because he hated him, for being angry and for ignoring him.

But, nonetheless, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol were not friends, they hated each other and they wouldn’t stop.


	2. I hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun shouldn’t go to parties because he’s clingy, Chanyeol’s a drunk hoe, Baekhyun is (verbally) violent.

“Yeah... yeah, Kyungsoo I don’t think you’re realising that I don’t care.” Kyungsoo did this all the time now, he and Jongin has grown so much closer and Kyungsoo swore he was in love which was super weird for Baekhyun because Kyungsoo got oddly out of character whenever he talked about it and honestly Baekhyun was just bitter. “You don’t have to be a dick but, alright, you wanna talk about how much you hate-love Chanyeol now?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes before rolling off of the bed occupied by himself and Kyungsoo, “I don’t hate-love him, I just hate him and don’t get me started on Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun let out a small huff before he went on a long ass rant about how much he hated when Chanyeol would answer a question in one of the godforsaken classes they had to together because he had to hear his voice and how much he hated his “stupid, big ass, yoda ears” and how much he wish he didn’t smile all the time because low-key he hated that it made his chest clench but, he forgot to mention that part to Kyungsoo who just listened(read: pretended to care) because Baekhyun did it all the time and eventually he’d get over it. “Why are you even his friend? This is not how friends are supposed to work.” — “Actually it is, I’m pretty sure we all know the same people because how many new people can you meet when half the of the school is made up of kids we’ve known since grade school, we have the same friends. Except you and Chanyeol, you two are the only ones who can’t let the shit go and move on, he’s not even dating Sehun any more and I’m pretty sure Sehun hoes around so he’s not close to Chanyeol anymore.” Strangely, Sehun really wasn’t the problem, sure Baekhyun wanted to rip off his perfect eyebrows when he found out he was dating Chanyeol but he let Sehun pass for some reason, maybe because he knew Sehun was a hoe in the first place. Sehun was a big hoe but, an innocent hoe, he was like a kid who didn’t know how to date so he just went around dating everyone until he got bored. Baekhyun found it funny. “Nope, I hate Park Chanyeol and that’s that, anyway, different topic. Party.” Kyungsoo was all ears as soon as he heard the word, sitting up and grinning at Baekhyun, “You realise, your archenemy Ch—“ —- “This is year two of University and last year I avoided everything social for THAT reason exactly, I’m not letting a walking tree ruin my entire experience.”

-  
Chanyeol treaded lightly as he stalked Baekhyun’s Instagram page, ~~luckily there were tons of pictures of Baekhyun~~. Of course his luck was to be roommates with his ex-friends, best friend’s boyfriend, Jongin. Chanyeol didn’t hate Jongin though, he didn’t hate any of his friends who seemed to love Baekhyun and think he was the greatest person alive, which was wrong. “Stalking him again? Not healthy Yeol.” Jongin came out of nowhere, although in reality when he came in, Jongin had greeted Chanyeol twice before he decided he was in a trance and just needed to startle him. It worked. “Oh shit. No no, I’m just... looking through an assignment list I made.” —- “I know you’re a horrible liar but, that was the worst lie, since when do you actually do work? All you have time for is eating and being secretly in love with Baekhyun.” Jongin plopped down on his own bed, placing his arms across his face. Jongin always did this, like he was worried he’d cry but, eventually he’d breathe out loudly and sit up to turn his phone off after the first buzz he heard. “Clearly we both need some rehab so, Minseok and Jongdae are throwing a party, we should go, get drunk, do dumb shit, and wake up regretting everything.” Chanyeol placed his phone face down so he wouldn’t lose the picture he was at, he had gone way back which brought back memories of pre-hatred Baekhyun. “Sure, Kyungsoo’s probably already going which means, you know who could be there.” Chanyeol scoffed, “Don’t think so, he avoids parties and shit because of me.”

-  
As soon as they arrived at the frat (which they decided to be fashionably late to even though no one cared)—that was lead by Kim Junmyeon, who was currently visiting family and seemed to force its members into being academically outstanding versus getting people fucked up— Jongin disappeared and Chanyeol was left to mingle on his own which wasn’t hard when he was taller than pretty much everyone so his friends could easily find him and vice versa, Kyungsoo found him first, “Have you seen Nini?” — “We came together but, he disappeared as soon as we got here, he could be looking for you too.” Kyungsoo sighed, he hated that walk past each other when you’re trying to find each other bullshit but, he still wanted to find his boyfriend. “Alright, well, we’ve been here for about two hours now and he’s getting on my nerves, I’m literally about to kick his dick inside of him although he’d probably like it.” Chanyeol only now realised the Baekhyun that was rocking on his feet and holding Kyungsoo’s hand, after Kyungsoo’s blunt annoyance speech he flung Baekhyun into Chanyeol’s chest who instinctively wrapped his arms around the body, “Take him, don’t worry, he won’t kill you but if you leave him somewhere because you hate him, I’ll rip your ginormous fucking ears off. I know you heard me too so don’t leave him.” Just like Jongin, Kyungsoo disappeared and Chanyeol was stuck in a bunch of bodies trying to hold on to Baekhyun who was wiggling around. When Baekhyun looked up, he immediately pushed away from Chanyeol and slapped him, “I’m drunk, not stupid.” Apparently he was because he just missed the entire fact that his best friend dumped him onto the person he hated most, “Fuck off.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and started to walk, more or less stumble away from Chanyeol before the later felt himself being picked up and sat on a vacant couch with Chanyeol parking(ha) right next to him, “You are stupid, Kyungsoo told me not to leave you while he looks for Nini and all you’re going to do is dance on people and get yourself even more drunk, why the hell are you here anyway?” —- “Because I can be, why aren’t you off, leaving me the fuck alone? You don’t have to do what Kyungsoo says you know.” Baekhyun didn’t notice. Chanyeol noticed. Even with his words and the tone of his voice, if Baekhyun was forced to restrain himself when he was drunk, he got tired and clingy, so at some point during his yelling at Chanyeol he had pressed his body closer to the younger and rested his head on his shoulder, arms crossed to show he was still angry. “I hate you, you’re an idiot and I hate you.” Baekhyun huffed and despite the fact that Chanyeol’s heart wanted to punch his brain in the face, he stood up and let Baekhyun’s head fall on the couch without a word. Because Baekhyun was right, he didn’t have to listen to Kyungsoo(he’d die tomorrow) and he wanted to party just as much as everyone there, Baekhyun wasn’t about to ruin that.

“Hey, Baekhyun!” His head hurt and the yelling directly in his face was not helping, it wasn’t even morning, Baekhyun could still hear the party going on around him, Jongdae was waking him up from the odd nap he’d suddenly taken after Kyungsoo disappeared. “I’m getting more to drink.” Baekhyun stood up only to be pushed back down, “Like hell you are, Kyungsoo just told me to force Chanyeol to walk you back to your dorm so... I’m doing that, you just have to wait for him he’s... preoccupied.” Baekhyun groaned in disgust, “Jongdae, I’ll rip your smile off and shove Minseok’s dick through your throat if you let Chanyeol come anywhere near me.” Baekhyun was dead serious but, Jongdae clearly thought it was funny and shrugged, “Kyungsoo will do worse, you’re leaving with Chanyeol as soon as he gets over here.” —- “Can I at least wait outside, it smells bad in here and if I don’t get to drink there’s no point in being inside.” Jongdae thought about Baekhyun’s easy escape but, he would just end up playing dumb if Kyungsoo tried to kill him so, Jongdae shrugged and let Baekhyun walk outside. Baekhyun stayed outside. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity Baekhyun decided it was time to just walk home, unexpectedly a hand clasped around his and he hoped to god it was Kyungsoo or Jongin or Minseok or Jongdae, fuck even Taeyeon but, of course, of course Park Chanyeol decided with his dumb brain that he should definitely hold Baekhyun’s hand because that wouldn’t piss him off at all. “What the fuck?” Baekhyun pulled his hand away so fast he could have gotten whiplash, Chanyeol was drunk, drunker than Baekhyun because of his mini-rest and the “fresh” air, “Who’s babysitting who now... god dammit Chanyeol, I don’t even know where your dorm is.” Baekhyun had never been over Jongin’s dorm for the specific reason that it was shared with Chanyeol and even when the taller was gone, Baekhyun couldn’t risk it. “I’m just going home, fuck this.” Baekhyun once again started walking away and once again was stopped but this time, the action made Baekhyun’s entire body tense up, _come on Baek, you’ve avoided this happening for so long_. Chanyeol has managed to slither his arms around Baekhyun in order to hold him close, Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond but he held his arms up away from touching Chanyeol’s and before either one could speak, Baekhyun got a whiff of something painfully familiar. He was no longer frozen, instead he was pissed again, Sehun always smelled like that, whenever he was around Baekhyun could smell the fragrance he always used and never seemed to run out of except, Sehun wasn’t around and he could still smell it. “Chanyeol, get the fuck off of me, you can stay here and wait for your roommate.” Chanyeol’s grip slowly loosened before it completely disappeared and Baekhyun let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Fuck Park Chanyeol.

-  
The next day Chanyeol could recall bits and pieces of the night, he remembered being randomly handed a drunk Baekhyun which he then left, he was sober then. After he left Baekhyun he drank and he’s about 75% sure he fucked Sehun again which wasn’t an uncommon theme when it came to parties because, who hadn’t. Baekhyun; he vaguely remember Jongdae telling him he was supposed to walk Baekhyun home because “Kyungsoo said so”, the funniest part was that Jongdae didn’t care he was in the middle of having sex and strangely enough, neither did Chanyeol. But, Chanyeol was wavering in static every time he tried to think farther than that, did he walk Baek home? Did Baek try to kill him? The thought brought him up right quicker than anything else ever could and he quickly checked his body for any damage. He let out a sigh and looked over to see his roommate and his roommate’s boyfriend asleep, Jongin was more awake though due to Chanyeol’s loud pat down of himself. “Everything good over there mister paranoia?” Jongin asked with his morning voice, it was annoyingly hot. “Did I take Baekhyun home last night?” — “No, no you fucking didn’t and he’s pissed at me.” Kyungsoo’s morning voice came out of nowhere and startled Chanyeol because it was scarier than Kyungsoo’s normal voice. Jongin felt comfortable enough to get up now since he knew he wouldn’t have to worry about waking Kyungsoo up, he went to the bathroom and luckily, for once, Chanyeol was spared the visual of his naked body. Kyungsoo sat up and searched for his phone before throwing it at Chanyeol’s face, luckily, morning Kyungsoo’s aim was shit. “You two are so ridiculous, you know?” Chanyeol picked the phone up and automatically saw what Kyungsoo wanted him to see.

 **Bacon** -  
Go fuck yourself, I don’t care how much you think I’m in love with Chanyeol, you don’t need to force him into my life. He smelled like fucking Sehun again, how dumb can one piece of shit be like holy shit! I don’t advise coming back to the dorm, I’m not trying to fight with you but, if I see you right now after what he did I will literally burn all of your shit.

“What exactly did you do?” Kyungsoo knew when to speak as soon as Chanyeol looked at him, “I don’t know, more like what did HE do, he was the one that started leaning on me and shit when you forced me to babysit.” — “You’re not 5 Chanyeol, you’ve known Baekhyun longer than most people and you know he’s clingy when he’s drunk, no matter who you are. Now, what the fuck did you do!?” Kyungsoo started throwing more shit over at Chanyeol, his aim getting better until Jongin finally made him stop, “Kyungsoo, I seriously don’t know, I don’t remember.” Chanyeol felt bad for not remembering but, it’s not like they couldn’t ask, people are nosy and someone was bound to see what happened; if anything. “None of us have classes today right, pretty sure we can go on a “Find out what the fuck Chanyeol did to piss off Baek, this time” adventure.” Jongin smiled and since they literally had nothing better to do, they took that as the best option and decided to find out what exactly made Baekhyun so mad. Besides the obvious, fucking Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, I’ll try and write and upload as quick as I can but, I’m a little nervous and every time I get close to writing smut you’ll know because I get shy and I won’t post for a while ✌


	3. Purposeful accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly did Chanyeol do to baekhyun? Did he go home with him? Chanyeol can’t remember and Baekhyun is still pissed but, Chanyeol is tired of his shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a recap of the last chapter but, more for Chanyeol because he’s a forgetful drunk.

It wasn’t really that big of a deal, at least it shouldn’t have been. He had been like that with friends all the time but, Chanyeol was not his friend and that’s what made it a big deal. ~~Not because Baekhyun’s heart did a full 360 when it happened~~ but, because they weren’t friends. Baekhyun was kind of panicking but, more than that he was so pissed off at Kyungsoo and every asshole who let Chanyeol near him, it was supposed to be his first party and it was supposed to be the best time ever but, instead he went home earlier than he wanted and even more so, he went home pissed off. The morning after, Baekhyun debated whether or not he was going to stay in his dorm all day and be frustrated or if he was actually going to do something, it was better to just do something and hope he could avoid Chanyeol and really anyone else. He got up and was actually relieved when he saw no texts from Kyungsoo trying to apologise or Jongin yelling at him, he needed to figure out what he wanted to do in order to keep himself away from the devil himself, he ended up texting Jongdae to make sure he and Minseok weren’t anywhere near Chanyeol and made it clear that he’d kill them if they were lying. With love of course. Apparently Satan had just left accompanied by mini Satan and his bitch. These were Baekhyun’s angry names for each of them and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t have one for everyone he knew that also knew Chanyeol, like Jongdae and Minseok being Tweedle-Dumbass and Tweedle-Dumbfuck. With love of course.

No luck, everyone must have been having too much damn fun to notice anything that could’ve happened with him and Baekhyun but, Chanyeol wasn’t giving up on figuring out what the hell he did. Kyungsoo and Jongin were tired. “Maybe literally no one saw anything because no one fucking cares, just push some meds and water down your throat and try to remember yourself you psycho.” Kyungsoo felt like he was about to explode and Jongin could see the annoyance in his expression, “Just try Yeol, let’s chill and you can think about what the hell you did and hope it wasn’t as bad as what we’re all thinking, “What you think I tried to have sex with him? I held his hand for like two— I held his hand, if Baek was anywhere near sober he definitely wouldn’t have let that slide.” — “Baekhyun isn’t dumb, at least not when sober, he wouldn’t be so pissed over that. So think harder.” Kyungsoo reached to smack Chanyeol’s head and like the larger idiot he is, Chanyeol ducked which only gave his attacker the perfect height, after a hard smack and a “You dumbass” look from Jongin, Chanyeol rubbed his head and pouted trying to think. Baekhyun called Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s heart was like an excited child or puppy, jumping around at the, “Baekhyun!” He waited and tried to act like his heart wasn’t pouncing around like crazy until Kyungsoo was finally finished, “Well, you’re on your own, he wants me to go back to the Frat so I can help clean up and we can talk, probably about you. Jongin, either help him figure out what he did BEFORE I have to tell him or fuck Chanyeol and come with.” — “I don’t want to fuck Chanyeol so I’ll help him figure out if he tried to put his bra—“ — “Finish that and I swear to god.” Kyungsoo looked deadly before walking off and honestly, Chanyeol needed to be reminded never to go overboard.

“Backhug? Like what you do to me all the time?” Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised that Baekhyun had overreacted to something like that but, Baekhyun seemed determined to make a point as he stopped cleaning to look at Kyungsoo directly. “No like a you and Jongin version, here— and don’t hit me, I’m demonstrating.” Kyungsoo nodded as Baekhyun moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, he immediately pulled their bodies close and let his lips rest by Kyungsoo’s neck, “This... but, you know what pissed me off even more..” Baekhyun unhooked from the now surprised Kyungsoo and scoffed, “He fucked Sehun right before he was supposed to take me home. Two reasons why I know—“ He started to pick up trash again before he continued, “Jongdae told me to wait for him when he woke me up because asshat was “preoccupied” AND when he hugged me, he smelled exactly how Sehun always smells. Apparently sex can’t even get rid of his scent because it was strong enough for me to want to break Chanyeol’s dick in half.” — “Swear to God if I call Jongin and he tells me Chanyeol is still a dumbass I’m leaving and kicking his tall ass until he’s as small as Minseok.” — “Hey, don’t put my height into your weird kicking ass fetish and we’re the same fucking height!” Kyungsoo didn’t care, he’d still do it. He took his phone from his pocket and just as he did so, it rang, “Damn it... I was looking forward to kicking his ass.” — “You’ll have your chance, he’ll do something else to piss me off for sure.”

“This fucking idiot, I’m pretty sure we’re on the same page now.. he wants to come apologise.” — “Now? To Baekhyun? Now? No way, we’re just starting to get the house clean.” Kyungsoo heard a weird voice echo that no one else heard because they were too busy focusing on Jongin and Chanyeol walking into the Frat house, “Too late.” Kyungsoo hung up with an annoyed sigh and looked at Chanyeol, “You’re a fucking dumbass, you’re aware of this right?” — “Well, I think I’m done cleaning. I’ll catch you back at the dorms Soo, you should bring Jongin too.” Baekhyun spoke while attempting to leave before Chanyeol could pull some more K-drama bullshit but, his arms were long as shit and he almost immediately grabbed Baekhyun’s hand to pull him away from everyone else, “Oh fuck me, this is ridiculous.” Baekhyun still let Chanyeol drag him. “You, help clean up and stop looking like a lost puppy.” Kyungsoo pointed at Jongin who exchanged his puppy look to a lovey smile as he went to help clean the house. Suho would be back soon or else no one would give a shit.

“Hand. Belongs to me.” Chanyeol let go. “Thank you, now what?” Baekhyun wanted to leave but, Chanyeol had propped himself right in front of the door, “I’m really sorry, the backhug was too much I know.” — “No, Chanyeol you don’t know, I hate you and that backhug made me want to kill you but, what’s fucked is the fact that you had the nerve to touch me after sleeping with Sehun again. It’s not like everyone is oblivious to the fact that you two still fuck from time to time but you know my feelings towards the both of you combined and that’s not f—“ Chanyeol interrupted him with an annoyed sound, “Don’t you dare tell me what is and isn’t fair. What’s not fair is playing with someone’s feeling and then being pissed off when they find someone new, what’s unfair is hating someone for something they had every right to do. Baekhyun if you weren’t so fucked to think your reason for hating me is valid, I wouldn’t even hate you like this. Be grateful, I hate you and yet I apologised, you still act like you have a reason to be a dick.” Chanyeol had moved away from the door a while ago and was hovering over Baekhyun whose expression he couldn’t exactly read, “Oh, fuck you.” Baekhyun pushed past the tall man and left the room, unintentionally slamming it, which alerted those who were trying to pretend like they weren’t easedropping the whole time. Baekhyun didn’t say a word to anyone and simply left the fraternity house alone, his expression was still confusing because he was confused. He called Sehun,“Hun, you mind talking?”


	4. You drive me crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is easy and confused. Chanyeol is tired of hating Baekhyun. Kyungsoo is worried for Baekhyun. Sehun is the middle man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m planning for the next chapter but it might be a little steamy, might be a little shocking(or not idk)

Sehun was gorgeous and Baekyun was sort of easy, if Baekhyun didn’t hate the fact that he’d be sleeping with the same person as Chanyeol he’d definitely have sex with Sehun. He was like a visual God with the most perfect... like, everything and to Baekhyun’s surprise yet not disappointment; Sehun pitched too and because honesty is the best policy; Baekhyun preferred catching. “Are you finally gonna let me screw you?” — “Maybe but first... stop fucking Chanyeol.” Sehun’s eyes lit up and Baekhyun’s confusion intensified, “You two are finally done with the “we hate eachother” bullshit?!” Baekhyun burst out laughing and shook his head, “Okay, definitely not. I want you to stop having sex with him as... a favour to a friend. I’m that friend so please, don’t ask why either, because I’m not sure why I care so much. Point is.. will you stop?” Baekhyun finally had an expression, it was soft and almost hurt, Sehun read it well but knew Baekhyun would get defensive if he mentioned it. “If you really want me to I will and technically since I’m no longer having sex with him, your rule no longer applies. Also, Kyungsoo isn’t here.” Sehun lifted an eyebrow up and Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “I’m not a hoe Sehun so it’s been a while, I may not have fucked you but, I’ve seen your dick, basically I will sue you so—“ — “You won’t need to sue me but, I’ll end up needing a restraining order.” Sehun decided that humour was the best way to go considering Baekhyun’s previous express but, he wasn’t expecting the joke to be taken seriously. He wouldn’t complain though. Baekhyun groaned and held out his pinky, “Alright, you won’t ruin my insides and I won’t come back to for dick everyday. No law involved.” Sehun sealed their promise and that was that.

“Oh, gross. Sehun I could smell you from the outside of the door, what shit do you spray on yourself.” The question was rhetorical and Kyungsoo hoped to god he wouldn’t get an answer because he’d get the hoe version to a very simple question. “He fell asleep so shut up.” Baekhyun was laying on Sehun, clearly passed out and Kyungsoo sighed, “What so you’re not going to fuck Yeol anymore?” Kyungsoo knew about Baekhyun’s condition as well and was a little concerned, this was definitely random and despite the fact that they’d known Sehun for a long time, the action itself was very random. Sehun just shook his head and Kyungsoo laid down in his own bed, “Where’s Nini?” — “Dorm, he’s probably counselling Baekhyun’s boyfriend.” Kyungsoo was lucky Baekhyun wasn’t just waking up or he would’ve had to stay with the tree and the perv and now suddenly he was actually grateful for Sehun being there. “He asked me not to have sex with him anymore, when he asked, his face changed. He looked hurt, it was kind of heartbreaking. Sometimes I feel really bad for these two and I feel like it’s my fault. Do you think so?” Sehun was looking at Baekhyun and stroking his hair, had they not been naked this would have been a little more usual. “No, I hate to admit it because he’s my bestfriend but, Baekhyun just wanted to stay friends even though he liked Chanyeol and vice versa, Chanyeol tried waiting but, how long can you wait when you’ve done that since you were a kid. I feel sorry for Chanyeol. Maybe Baekhyun doesn’t know how to have normal relationships, our entire friend circle is fucked so it would make sense and maybe he’s just scared. I really couldn’t tell you.” Baekhyun turned over suddenly, forcing his face into the bed beside Sehun’s body, “You don’t have to analyse my emotions in my sleep.” The voice was muffled but it didn’t sound particularly angry. “Baek, are you crying?” Baekhyun didn’t respond to Sehun and at that time he guessed it was the best time for him to put clothes on and talk about whatever Baekhyun had on his mind.

Chanyeol was still in love. Chanyeol hated that he was still in love and hated the person he was in love with because “God, he’s such an asshole, I only dated Sehun because he actually wanted to be with me. And I’m only fucking him now because I obviously can’t fuck the person I want to fuck because he hates my guts for no valid reason.” Chanyeol was pacing and he hated when he paced because usually that meant he was going to do something ridiculously risky and probably stupid. “I get it, Baekhyun can be an asshole but...” Jongin stopped talking and Chanyeol stopped pacing to look at him, “But what?” — “That’s it.. that’s all I got.” Chanyeol sighed, “Okay fine, call Soo right now, tell him that you guys are going to watch movies or some shit here and I’ll be gone to wherever. Then I need you to get out.” Jongin was about to call Kyungsoo before he stopped to give Chanyeol a confused look, “What...?” Jongin sat to analyse whatever Chanyeol was trying to plan before it clicked, “Oh you’re going to get us all killed Chanyeol.” Jongin pressed the call icon by Kyungsoo’s contact name and sighed, “Hey Babe, I need you to react normal to this, ready?”

“No I’m not, fucking, hold on.” Sehun was still there while they were trying to stop Baekhyun from pouring out every emotion he had in his body. Kyungsoo knew when Jongin got unnecessarily quiet while on the phone, he was up to something so Kyungsoo excused himself to the bathroom and sighed, “What the hell do you want? Sehun and I are talking to Baek and you can’t be a sneaky little shit when you involve me, you know I’m bad at hiding my expressions and stop whispering, I’m in the bathroom so speak.”

“Tell Baekhyun that we’re doing movies over here and make a fake excuse for Chanyeol then meet me by one of the buildings near our dorms, you’re bald so I’ll find you easily. Chanyeol is planning some shit he won’t tell me but, he’s been pacing so I’m just going to do what he says.” — “First off, fuck you. Second, done and done but just so there are no more than one surprise at a time, Sehun fucked Baekhyun and I suggest you tell Chanyeol to see if he still wants to go through with what shit he’s planning. See you in like 10.” Kyungsoo hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, walking out of the bathroom with a small smile on his face as he sat back down, finding that Baekhyun was back to his old self. “We’re having movie night at Jongin’s and you can actually come this time, tree man has some bullshit studying to do apparently and besides, no one wants to sit in a room where it smells like the God of sex sleeps. It’s a disgusting turn-on.” Baekhyun nodded and god that was way easier than Kyungsoo imagined but he didn’t question it, “I’m gonna get going, already texted Yeol so he knows the no-sex deal and besides, you’re not the only one on campus with a great ass Byun.” Sehun winked and stood up, leaving after a very extra stretch equipped with groaning sounds and a heavy sigh. “Actually I’m going to go there now, you should get cleaned up and shit before so I’ll see you at Jongin’s?” Again with the silent nod. It was odd but, he’d just finished fucking his friend then crying about a shitload of things, it wasn’t unusual.

Three knocks, Chanyeol knew he’d have to force Baekhyun inside but he was ready for that, he was ready to be pissed off and slightly turned on by the fact that Baekhyun let Sehun have sex with him but, that was beside the point, this was about hoping Baekhyun would realise that this whole thing was stupid. Chanyeol opened the door and immediately grabbed Baekhyun to pull him in and shut the door, looking down at Baekhyun with a serious expression, “Wow, so basically my friends don’t value our friendship at all because this is a load of shit. What, you want to yell at me for fucking Sehun, you want to say I’m a hypocrite and cuss me out? You want me to yell at you and tell you how much I think you’re a piece of shit? What the fuck do you want, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol’s plan completely changed, seeing Baekhyun now he really wanted to do things to him that Baekhyun would kick him in the face for thinking about(if he could reach) and so instead of getting to an argument, he crossed his arms and chuckled, “Are you fucking done, because we’re watching a movie.” — “I’m not watching shit with you.” Chanyeol did this shitty side smirk that made Baekhyun want to punch him in the face but, before he could Chanyeol picked him up against his will and sat down with him on his bed. Baekhyun hated this position, he hated the person he was in the position with, Chanyeol had placed Baekhyun in between his legs and still had a hold on him. Baekhyun wanted to slap Chanyeol and leave but, he couldn’t because his body was frozen and his heart was beating too fast for his brain to think. The movie was the last thing on Baekhyun’s mind and for whatever reason, Chanyeol was the first thing. “Chanyeol can I—“ What the fuck? Chanyeol suddenly wasn’t still anymore, his lips had found their way to Baekhyun’s neck and holy shit he was uncomfortable, “Okay this is too much. You’ve lost your mind.” Baekhyun had to react or there was no way this would end up right, this wasn’t even supposed to be happening. Baekhyun quickly got up from the bed and ran a hand through his hair, he had to leave but, he could only stare at Chanyeol who was staring right back. “Baekhyun. I don’t want to hate you anymore.” Chanyeol finally spoke up after so much silence and Baekhyun didn’t want to respond because he was afraid of what might come out of his mouth. So he just left.

Truth is, Baekhyun did love Chanyeol, at one point a whole fucking lot actually and that whole, “keep the friendship” bullshit was just because he didn’t know how to love someone, especially not someone who used to be like a brother. The same day Chanyeol told Baekhyun about dating Sehun was the same day Baekhyun had decided to cut the shit and just go for it and when Chanyeol told him the news, he didn’t know how to be sad and just became angry. Stupid. “I’m going to have a fucking mental breakdown Soo, I can’t even be mad at you and Jongin for sticking me with him alone because last time I checked, Park Chanyeol and I were enemies.” —“That’s a little excessive but, it’s not like he knew what he was going to do... Jongin did say he was pacing. You that means he’ll do something dumb, maybe he didn’t mean it?” — “Yeah because, THAT would totally make it better. I don’t even think I want him to hate me anymore but, I NEED him to.” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo we’re walking to class while Baekhyun tried to explain the reason why he didn’t want to get up this morning to go to class, they finally had to take separate paths and Baekhyun took a deep breath, “I don’t even know which one is worse but, I still hate him, so don’t make this a big deal.” As if Kyungsoo would listen because it WAS a big deal, Baekhyun wasn’t going to admit it any time soon but, he loved Chanyeol. When he walked into class, he’d hoped to get a seat far far away from tree-man but, apparently his refusal to move this morning costed him more time than he expected and of course the only seat was beside Chanyeol, “Since when do all you fuckers come to class?” Baekhyun said in an annoyed tone before receiving a look of warning from the professor. “Yeah, Sorry.” He slowly and reluctantly took his position beside Chanyeol and let out a soft sigh, avoiding all ways to look at Chanyeol, even from a side view. “Baekhyun.” Poke. “Baek.” Poke, Poke. “Baekhyunee~” Baekhyun’s heart snapped and so did he but, he snapped quietly, “What do you want?” Chanyeol pointed to Jongdae who was sitting beside him and he hated being close to Jongdae because he never asked the two people beside him for a pencil, he ALWAYS had to ask Baekhyun unless there was no way to get his attention. “I’m not giving you a pencil Dae, ask Chanyeol or whoever else is right beside you.” — “I don’t have another p—“ Chanyeol got the immediate signal to shut up as soon as Baekhyun finally looked his way and it was the worst decision he’d made so far. Chanyeol looked soft, like a small puppy and Baekhyun wanted to smile and at the same time he wanted to slap Chanyeol back to that asshole look he always had on his stupid face. “Professor, I don’t feel well right now, do you think it’d be okay to leave early?” Baekhyun hated to be the kid that interrupted during class but, he really couldn’t stomach the thought of staying in class with Chanyeol, he needed another full day off before he could engage in anymore learning especially since Chanyeol was almost in all of his classes. “Go ahead just be sure to look online for the assignment due tomorrow and get notes from a classmate.” Baekhyun didn’t need to be told twice and quickly gathered his things before leaving the lecture hall as quietly as he could. He took a long and much needed breath as soon as he was outside.

“We’ve got a bit of a problem... I love Sehun and I love Baekhyun but, I don’t think they’re realising what’s happening, well at least Baek doesn’t.” Kyungsoo was about to flip out over something he hadn’t even properly explained yet, when he finally stopped moving around to sit next to Jongin he blurted out everything that came to mind, “Sehun and Baekhyun had sex, you know that but, now Baekhyun says he wants to date Sehun and where I’m not against the general idea, I’m against the fact that Baekhyun is doing this because of Chanyeol’s confession, I can’t tell if it’s revenge or because he’s too afraid to be honest with Yeol but, I don’t want them to date.” — “Alright, calm down, no big deal, well kind of but... Baekhyun is going to do what he wants on this and if he dates Sehun that’s just going to be that. It won’t last and as long as he hasn’t gone completely insane yet, we can stomach this. It’s probably just a fall back from the Chanyeol shit.” Jongin pulled Kyungsoo in close to him and smiled to reassure the other that even if Baekhyun dated Sehun it wouldn’t be a serious relationship and it would only be because Baekhyun is trying to figure out his internal emotions on his own.

Why were they holding hands? Why were they so close all the sudden? Why was Baekhyun around all of the sudden? “Don’t you still hate me?” Baekhyun finally had his attention on him and Chanyeol wanted to die, he forgot how good Baekhyun looked when he smiled at him but, why? Why was he even smiling? “I can’t say I don’t but, I’m here for Sehun so it doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun shrugged and Chanyeol realised that everyone knew something he was clearly too much of a in love idiot to notice, “They started dating yesterday.” Kyungsoo finally spoke up instead of watching the situation as if it were completely normal, “Didn’t you guys like... just have sex?” — “Yeah but, we’ve known each other for a while. Besides, isn’t that what happened when we—“ Sehun fucked up and Baekhyun pretended he didn’t care about the obvious “oh shit” on his new boyfriend’s face that was staring at the “stop talking” face of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo didn’t miss it though, he didn’t miss the look in his best friend’s eyes that told him he wasn’t okay. Jongin was the only person who had class today but, only by choice since a professor was offering him extra study time in class. Kyungsoo needed Jongin, so he could force him to take Chanyeol away in order to talk sense into Baekhyun but, it’d have to wait, right now he had to sit in a cafe with his friends who were too complicated to call anything else, and watch Baekhyun sit in pain as if he was happy. Chanyeol didn’t know either. He seemed to smile whenever Baekhyun did, he thought Baekhyun was happy, Baekhyun thought so too.


	5. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun figures out that Chanyeol is a liar. Being a hoe counts for something in Baek’s book. This is not the best chapter.

__Baekhyun tried to ignore it; the way Sehun looked when he said something he apparently shouldn’t have and the way Chanyeol’s eyes shifted in panic. But, Baekhyun couldn’t ignore it for very long, while he played pretend in his mind, the thought uncomfortably swished around his head and one day his mood seemed broken. As if apart of an eternal routine, Kyungsoo noticed first, “Baek... Baekhyun, Hey, Baekhyun!” Baekhyun realised he had spaced out in thought and thanks to Kyungsoo’s yelling, everyone at the table was looking at him, “Hm?” Maybe he just had a simple question this time and he wouldn’t have to worry about spilling his heart out, “You’re not eating... are you okay?”  
“Huh? Oh, sorry I lost my appetite a while ago but you would’ve forced me to get something anyway but, I’m fine. Tired from exams.” It wasn’t completely a lie. At the table, of the restaurant they were at sat Baekhyun, next to Sehun then Minseok and Jongdae(they always came as a pair but “weren’t dating”), Suho— who just returned from his little trip and decided since the house wasn’t a mess he would treat everyone— all on one side then, Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo on the other side. Everyone had their eyes on Baekhyun, Sehun brought themselves closer together which resulted in Baekhyun laying his head down on the taller’s shoulder, “Let’s change the subject okay, I don’t like you all staring.” Baekhyun finally smiled and the lack of genuineness made Kyungsoo’s expression remain worrisome but, he listened anyway. After everyone(except Baekhyun) ate, they all went back to their dorms because most had studying to do and couldn’t put it off any longer, Sehun tried tagging along with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo but, Baekhyun refused and Kyungsoo immediately knew it’d be a long night of emotions but, nothing he wasn’t used to and couldn’t handle.

“Sehun and Chanyeol weren’t dating when I told you they were, I’m pretty sure they weren’t officially dating until the end of high school.” Baekhyun randomly started talking to Kyungsoo as soon as they got close to their dorm room and it caught Kyungsoo off guard, “Why do you say they weren’t dating? I’m pretty sure they made it clear they were.” Kyungsoo at least wanted to get settled before he was hit with Baekhyun’s gust of information but, there was no stopping Byun. “Because, when Chanyeol told me, his exact words were ‘I like Sehun and I think I’m going to date him.’ He didn’t explicitly say they were dating.”   
“Jongin always saw them hanging out together, they were close.” Kyungsoo wasn’t seeing Baekhyun’s point and Baekhyun clearly didn’t want to just spell it out in the simple way. “And? We hang out and we’re close, you’re still dating Jongin. I think they were just fucking.” Baekhyun finally decided he’d rather not go around in circles around the main idea, “And I don’t mean when they were dating, before that. I think Chanyeol started screwing Sehun BEFORE they dated and BEFORE he told me anything, don’t think I let what happened a few days ago slip past me. I saw the way they looked at each other when Sehun almost said they did the exact thing I’m doing now.” Baekhyun was leaned against the wall that his bed was pressed against, looking at the ceiling, “You care.”   
“Of course I do! Not only did I think I’d tell him my feelings for once and he told me he liked someone else, he was also screwing that person behind my back. Fucking Park Chanyeol...” Baekhyun shook his head and looked at Kyungsoo, the smirk on his face was so stupid. “What?”  
“You care, no matter how much you want to hate Chanyeol you can’t because you care, you’re not mad because he got with Sehun... you’re mad because you care.” Not what Baekhyun needed or wanted to hear at the moment and Kyungsoo knew it as soon as Baekhyun stood up, shoes and jacket which had never left his body, still on. “I won’t kick you out because that’s dumb. I’m going to stay at Sehun’s dorm.” Luckily, Sehun seemed to attract stalkers and crazy people because his dorm always only had one occupant(him) since his roommates always happened to be one of the two. Baekhyun needed time and he wasn’t sure how much, he needed to be left to think of his thoughts without question.

“We should have another party.” Chanyeol sat up quickly and looked at Jongin who was preoccupied with playing a rhythm game on his phone, “Where? Best organisers are Minseok and Jongdae, we can’t have it at their place becuase Suho’s back and we are NOT trying to throw a secret party again. That was stressful and I had absolutely no fun.” Jongin finally put his phone down and looked at Chanyeol, he was obviously contemplating the idea too. “We can ask Taeyeon to find a party to go to, she usually knows that stuff.”  
“Not a bad idea but, why? You think the only way he’s going to talk to you is at a party?”   
“He did last time.” Chanyeol shrugged and suddenly his mind drifted to Baekhyun, his hair was still bright red and it almost seemed like it would never fade, he fondly remembered the one time in forever when Baekhyun smiled at him and it immediately brought one to his own face. God Chanyeol hated being tortured by the fact that the love of his life practically hated him but, he wasn’t a quitter and this time he WOULDN’T screw everything up. “We can ask tomorrow, I’m tired and I’m not staying up all night to help you obsess over Sehun’s boyfriend.” Jongin put his phone on the charger and turned to face away from Chanyeol, covering himself completely in his blankets, “Night Yeol.” Chanyeol wasn’t listening and was too deep in thought to say anything so he made a weird grunting sound and Jongin just chuckled. He was worried, not exactly about either one of them separately but, he worried about them together, when Baekhyun and Chanyeol got together when they were younger they became inseparable and it was always fun. It was different now, on the rare occasion that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were even in the same room things were tense and awkward and usually never turned out well.

Baekhyun couldn’t sleep. When he got to Sehun’s dorm the taller didn’t ask any questions thanks to Kyungsoo’s warning prior and so things went on in silence when he arrived until Baekhyun realised he wasn’t about to wear the outfit he’d spent the entire day in to bed, “Do you have anything I can sleep in?” Honestly Sehun’s dorm was a mess and Baekhyun hoped to God, Sehun wouldn’t pick up something random from the floor. “Let me check.” Sehun said after a second of thought, this was awkward and strange for some reason as Baekhyun stood in the centre of the room, scrolling through Instagram mindlessly while waiting for something to sleep in. After a little more awkward silence and minimal shuffling around in drawers and his closet, Sehun finally faced Baekhyun again and handed him an oddly familiar grey shirt that seemed too big to properly fit either of them, “Is this...” Baekhyun looked at the shirt while holding it up as if he was inspecting it, “is this Chanyeol’s?” The answer was more than obvious but, Baekhyun wanted to hear Sehun say it, “He left it here a long time ago and I keep forgetting about it.”   
“Until now of course.” Baekhyun scoffed and unintentional made Sehun feel bad about the whole situation, but damn— everything he did, everywhere he went, Baek couldn’t get away from Park fucking Chanyeol. Baekhyun made Sehun feel even worse when he retreating to the bathroom to change instead of staying with him. Sehun wasn’t really hurt because he had some undying love for him, of course he liked Baekhyun and even REALLY liked him but, Sehun couldn’t stay in one place for long and he knew Baekhyun was just in need of a distraction. He was hurt because he hated when Baekhyun closed everyone out, it made him feel like everything was his fault and it also made him worry about whatever emotions Baekhyun was trying to hide but, no one questioned him because he’d just walk away.

Baekhyun stood in the bathroom, hands on the sink as he stared at his reflection in the mirror and scoffed, “I look fucking ridiculous, why does he even own this thing?” Baekhyun had long noticed that the shirt had an unwavering scent of Chanyeol but, he ignored it whenever it tried to possess him. He fished his phone out of his jeans which were in a clothing pile by his feet and started to aimlessly scroll again before he made a weird and impulse decision, he pulled up the camera on the snow app and almost laughed out loud at himself as he took several pictures, some of his face and others in the mirror as if he was showing off the large grey t. But, instead of sending them to anyone or posting them, he just locked his phone and left the bathroom, leaving the clothes. Now he was here, restraining his body from moving around in Sehun’s arms, he wasn’t uncomfortable but he couldn’t stop thinking about what he told Kyungsoo. He wanted to wake Sehun up and yell in his face but, he wasn’t even sure if he had the right to, “Baekhyun... what’s on your mind?” Sehun suddenly asked and Baekhyun almost jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, “I know you’re not asleep.” Baekhyun had tensed up and forced his eyes shut but of course Sehun wasn’t stupid, when Baekhyun finally let his body move, he sat up and looked at the younger. He was trying to muster up the proper way to ask but, he ended up deciding on, “Were you and Chanyeol fucking before you started dating?” Which wasn’t the best way but, it was probably almost 1 am and he was mentally exhausted so he didn’t have the time to care. It was dark but, Baekhyun could see the way Sehun was trying to think of what to say. After avoiding his eyes for a little, Sehun looked up at Baekhyun and sighed a little, “If I say yes you’re only going to stay up even later but, yes. Not for long before but, we weren’t dating until around the beginning of his senior year. Chanyeol told me he told you.” Sehun was feeling bad again and Baekhyun didn’t want him to, he could hear the apology in his tone and he hated it because this wasn’t his fault, Chanyeol lied to both of them. Baekhyun smiled and Sehun could see it clearly through the dark which set his heart at ease, Baekhyun leaned down and kissed Sehun softly before laying back down and cuddling up to his boyfriend once again. This time he wasn’t stiff or wide awake, he was calm and already drifting asleep when he heard Sehun’s sleepy apology somewhere off into the distance because he was already more than halfway gone. Baekhyun wanted Sehun to feel reassured, Sehun didn’t deserve to feel bad, even if he was a hoe, he was Baekhyun’s favourite hoe and that counted for something in Baekhyun’s book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be a little more enjoyable!


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s body is really good at holding alcohol. Chanyeol is a dick. Baekhyun exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll see this ‘~’ and that means just a small time lapse! Enjoy

“I don’t think I wanna go...” Baekhyun was over it. Chanyeol had managed to get Taeyeon to let him know about the next party anywhere and of course, as soon as he found out he found it necessary to tell their entire circle which included his boyfriend and bestfriend. “Last time you didn’t even get to have that much fun, I won’t leave you with Chanyeol this time and you’ll have Sehun.” Kyungsoo really needed Baekhyun to get out of the dorms for once again and this party would be the only chance of that and Kyungsoo had made some(very few but, still some) good points, since he’d have Sehun he wouldn’t have anything to worry about and all he had to do was avoid the treeman at all costs. “If I agree to go will you at least make sure you keep an eye on me a little? I trust Sehun but, since when has he NOT hooked up at a party besides, we all knew it wouldn’t last.” Kyungsoo was a little taken aback that Baekhyun admitted to the intentionally short-term relationship but, nodded in agreement to his condition, “I’ll make sure there’s no drunk Baekhyun running off with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo assured Baekhyun and that was that, Baekhyun’s second official party and he wouldn’t let Chanyeol ruin it.

Surprisingly, Baekhyun was having a great time, he doubted he’d remember anything the next morning but that was okay. Sehun stayed with him when they first arrived which was around eleven at night but, it was almost 2 or something(Baekhyun still wasn’t sure) and his probably by now, ex-boyfriend was long gone. Of course it didn’t bother Baekhyun, his bodyguard had also left him to wander around the party after a little while. These things were all expected to happen so Baekhyun wasn’t worried, especially because he hadn’t done anything wrong and he hadn’t found Chanyeol which felt odd since Jongin was there but, Baekhyun pretended that it didn’t worry him and partied with his friends and even people he was pretty sure didn’t even go to their school. Baekhyun didn’t care, not until someone placed hands on his hips and he watched as the distance between him and the moving bodies got larger and larger until he was behind a closed door. He was too afraid to look up behind him, he knew he’d have to, Chanyeol is big and Baekhyun always has to look up at him. But, that’s what he was afraid of; Chanyeol— the person he’d pretended not to wonder about all night. “Are you going to look at me?” Baekhyun shook his head. Chanyeol’s hands still hadn’t let him go and Baekhyun could feel his heart attempting to break out of his body. Chanyeol turned Baekhyun around quickly, this time one hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder while the other worked to lift Baekhyun’s face to meet eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Chanyeol sat them down on the bed behind him; that’s what he had been doing all night. Making sure he and Baekhyun had at least one place with some(if only a little) quiet, he made sure no one entered just for Baekhyun. When they sat on the bed it was quiet, Baekhyun was insanely drunk(this was the first time all night that he’d stopped drinking) and Chanyeol was boringly sober but, even with Chanyeol having so many composed thoughts, Baek spoke first. “Why did you tell Sehun I knew about you two?” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who wasn’t looking anywhere but his feet, suddenly having less fun than before. “I... I think I wanted to hurt you. You hurt me by making me wait and making me feel like we’d never be more than friends. Secretly I wished you found out back then so I could teach you how it felt to be hurt by someone you care about.”  
“You didn’t know I cared... you were too busy fucking Sehun behind my back.”  
“Soo is like a spy, I knew the day I came to tell you I liked Sehun because he told me. That’s what gave me the idea. I wanted you to hurt then... it wasn’t supposed to hurt this late.” Saying it out loud made Chanyeol sound and feel like the worst and biggest asshole in the world and no one knew it more than Baekhyun who was holding back a boatload of drunken tears. “You always said I had no valid reason to hate you... I HAVE EVERY REASON!” Baekhyun’s voice cracked slightly at the end when he started to cry but, only letting the boat leak instead of completely sink, he looked at Chanyeol and god... Chanyeol would never be able to forget the way he looked. He was flushed from anger or being drunk or both but, despite the hatred and pain, Baekhyun truly look beautiful. Chanyeol didn’t want to look beautiful like this. He wanted him to look beautiful when he was happy, when he was in love, he never wanted Baekhyun’s pain to be beautiful, Chanyeol wanted to protect him and hold him, so he did. As soon as Chanyeol reached his limbs around Baekhyun’s body, Baekhyun fell into his chest and cried more, the scent that had been so faint on Chanyeol’s grey T-shirt was now stronger and made Baekhyun feel increasingly better. Baekhyun wiped his face with his hands before looking at Chanyeol again, he’d almost forgotten there was still a party happening. Chanyeol was staring at him which at first made Baekhyun question what his mind was thinking, the thought of him sobering up didn’t phase him because his body held alcohol like a water tower and he was still drunk; this would be Baekhyun’s only excuse if he needed one. ~~Even if it truly was what Baekhyun wanted, Sober or drunk.~~ When Baekhyun made the move to kiss Chanyeol, he was stopped, “Baekhyun... you’re drunk... you should sober up...” Baekhyun shook his head, he knew he’d forget and that’s exactly what he wanted. It’s what he NEEDED. To forget how much he loved Chanyeol, how much he hated him for hurting him and how much he loved him despite everything he’d said, done, even everything he’d felt.  
“Chanyeol... please... I don’t want to be sober for this.”  
~ “I love you.”

“KYUNGSOO!!! Guess what!!!??? I told him I Lllooovved him!”  
“Baekhyun, What the fuck it’s 4 am?! I thought you left with Sehun way earlier.” It was 4 am, Kyungsoo had been comfortably asleep after staying with Jongin for just a little after they left the party which was around 2 am, when he was awoken by the still heavily drunk Baekhyun. He MAY or may not have drank even more after having sex with Chanyeol because he was hanging on to his drunkness by a thread and needed to make sure he couldn’t remember anything for years to come. “Are you talking about Sehun?” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun inside after getting out of bed, he closed their door and pushed the drunk man towards his bed to lay down before returning to his own bed. Just as he was about to get comfortable and quietly listen to Baekhyun’s drunken tales, a sing songy voice suddenly began, “I fucked Chanyeol~ and I love hiiim~” over again and Kyungsoo was right back to being wide awake. “You did what now?!”  
“Sshhh, wake the whole dorm why don’t you.” Baekhyun giggled before he began taking off his clothes in bed, “Baek, seriously... what did you do?”  
“I told you... I had sex with the person I love. He has a really big dick you know, but, I fulfilled my life long dream! I fucked Chanyeol!” Baekhyun laughed and Kyungsoo groaned, everyone had classes tomorrow and consider Baekhyun’s current state, he wouldn’t remember much of tonight but, he didn’t have time for this. He’d also need to prepare “thank you for putting up with Baekhyun’s shit” cards for everyone in the dorm. He definitely needed to speak with Chanyeol and Sehun because, A— Sehun was supposed to stick with Baekhyun, even if they suddenly stopped dating at one point and B— Kyungsoo remembered, while Chanyeol was guarding a room and said it was for him and Baekhyun, he specifically said, “Don’t take advantage, he’s vulnerable and it’ll only fuck him up.”

“Did I not say that?!” Chanyeol had to defend himself, Kyungsoo and him were the only two with a similar lunch schedule and that was the perfect time for Kyungsoo to activate his ass-kicking fetish, “Yes you did and he begged me to let him be drunk... and I don’t blame him. But it’s not my fault and I don’t regret it so stop giving me shit.”  
“He doesn’t even remember, after coming to the dorms at fucking four in the morning, he kept yelling and yelling. Now he doesn’t have a clue what happened last night.”  
“And he doesn’t have to... I don’t want him to remember because I like when Baekhyun is happy... last night I realised that no matter how much Baekhyun hates me—“  
“He really cares about you and you hurt him... yeah I already knew that.” Kyungsoo was at the edge with these two constantly sending him through a back and forth but, he didn’t plan on letting Baekhyun know what happened either because it would just end up bad. A faint buzzing sound went off from Kyungsoo’s phone and he picked it up to see a text from Jongdae  
\- hey, it’s Baek. I think I left my phone somewhere at the party, will you grab it for me?  
Kyungsoo sighed softly becuase now he’d have to go back to the house where the party was held and search for a phone that could be potentially stolen. “Well, I’d love to talk more about how much you love Baekhyun and shit but, I have to retrieve his phone from that party because he’s a dumbass. See you later, Yeol.” Kyungsoo hopped off the tall cafe chair and left Chanyeol alone with his thoughts for the time being, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if this situation got out of hand but, he didn’t plan that far and hoped everything could just go back to Baekhyun hating and avoiding him.

  
Once again, the lack of partying (at least to his knowledge) had pleased Suho and they were being treated again, this time things weren’t so gloomy or weird with Baekhyun. He avoided Chanyeol’s eyes but, talked casually to his friends and even to Sehun who had already found his next victim, it was honestly the best time Baekhyun had in a long time and it was nice to feel happy around people he liked(mostly). “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, excuse me.” Baekhyun got up and retreated to the bathroom, leaving his phone on the table. As friends, they all had the undying urge to snap several pictures before the male returned so, that’s exactly what they did, Chanyeol being the last to get the phone into his hands. After checking to make sure he wasn’t returning just yet, the boys crowded Chanyeol to look at the pictures they’d taken. Swipe.. Laugh.. swipe.. laugh...swipe. They were all silent when Chanyeol had swiped just one spot too far and the first picture of Baekhyun smiling cutely in Chanyeol’s large grey shirt appeared. Chanyeol couldn’t stop so he swiped again. Another one. He eventually decided it was enough and completely closed the camera roll before handing the phone to Sehun to put back in place, “Did he get that from your place?” Chanyeol asked Sehun once everyone had sat back down and processed what they’d seen, “He was mad at Soo one night so he stayed over... it was all I had.” Chanyeol just nodded a little bit, they were all wracking their brains as they tried to figure out why in the hell Baekhyun took pictures in the first place. Chanyeol was quiet for a moment then, he opened his mouth but, Baekhyun was returning and everyone went quiet again. “Why are you guys being weird?” Baekhyun picked up his phone and Jongin decided it was best to start laughing in hopes that Baekhyun had already started to see the pictures they’d taken. Everyone else finally started to breathe when Baekhyun started to laugh as well, “I can’t even be gone for like 2 minutes, you’re all idiots.” Baekhyun’s laugh and smile were highly contagious and so everyone at the table broke out into loud laughs and suddenly the atmosphere returned and no one mentioned the photos.


	7. Friends & Movie Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun doesn’t know why but, suddenly Chanyeol is his favourite person. Jongin and Kyungsoo’s falling out while Tree Man and the smurf become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some KaiSoo in this chapter, but not happy KaiSoo, sorry not sorry

“Kyungsoo, I just had a really weird memory..” Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were finally taking time away from life and just relaxing in their dorm, talking, not talking, sleeping, basically just being college students when Baekhyun caught a bit of something he didn’t remember ever happening until now, “About what?” Kyungsoo looked over at Baekhyun, taking a break from scrolling through social media, “Do you know if I was with someone last weekend, at that party?” Kyungsoo suddenly had a disgusted look on his face, “It’s your memory, why would I know? You were probably with Sehun.”

“Well I usually tell you about that stuff, even with Sehun, usually I don’t forget that shit. So I know it wasn’t him.. I’m just not sure who with...” Baekhyun sat up to put more thought into the memory while Kyungsoo finally realised he had told him, he’d practically told their entire hall he had sex... with Chanyeol. Suddenly so many thoughts were running through Kyungsoo’s head and he considered telling Baekhyun because even if it took him a while, Baekhyun WOULD find out. “Baekhyun... y—“

“It couldn’t have been Sehun, I’m pretty sure I didn’t see him all night and I’m sure we’re not even dating anymore...and Chanyeol wasn’t even at the party and I don’t think I’d get THAT drunk.. hm.” He’d remember, he would at some point and maybe he wouldn’t be pissed if Kyungsoo just kept the info to himself.(Wrong) So he did. “Maybe you just hooked up, you’re no Sehun but, you have before. People like you. But honestly, I’d rather not be thinking about your sex life right now thanks.” Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes as he looked at Kyungsoo who had become better at switching topics when worried, “Fine then, how’s your sex life going then, Mr. Expert?” In all honesty, Kyungsoo’s didn’t have a sex life anymore but, Baekhyun didn’t need to know, then they’d both be piled with shit again. So instead of spilling his heart out, Kyungsoo smirked a little and said, “One word; Shakira.”

 

“Can we go to the actual theatre this time? Movie night in a musty ass dorm is not that fun anymore.” Chanyeol whined as soon as Jongin mentioned inviting _everyone_ to movie night which usually consisted of Baekhyun bailing because of Chanyeol and Chanyeol third wheeling until he got the message to just go somewhere else, which recently hasn’t happened since there is no Sehun to go to. “I guess, it makes more since anyway, since everyone is coming this time.”

“Baekhyun too?”

“What did I just say, Yeol?” Chanyeol smiled a little but, tried to tone it down, he hadn’t seen Baekhyun in a while and after seeing the smaller enveloped in his large grey t, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Not even a little. Which wasn’t unusual. “You should be careful... I love you and Baekhyun and even more than that, I love you two TOGETHER but, even though you’re concerned with Baekhyun’s feelings more than your own, you should really make sure you don’t get too caught up in the possibilities.” Jongin’s sudden serious tone made Chanyeol let out a small sigh, he knew it was true. Chanyeol could hope and wish that Baekhyun would forget and forgive but, Baekhyun loved to hate Chanyeol, and more than anything, he loves to pretend he doesn’t love Chanyeol. If he got too caught up in what could happen, he’d easily get hurt when Baekhyun turns out to still hate him. “Mm.” Chanyeol nodded before returning to his brighter mood, “I’ll be careful, mom.”

 

Baekhyun had learned, somehow to tolerate Chanyeol’s presence as well as his voice. He learned to actually talk to him and even sometimes laugh, he learned that all the things that made him smile were because Chanyeol used to be his closest friend. When the movie was over and everyone came out of the theatre laughing and talking about every scene they loved, Baekhyun found himself clinging to Chanyeol and it brought back a nostalgic feeling, not just for Chanyeol and Baekhyun but for everyone; especially Kyungsoo and Jongin who had been with the two from the very beginning, “Yeol, let’s go get ice cream.” Baekhyun suddenly just wanted to be around him. Friends; they were becoming friends again. They didn’t have to be in love, they could just be friends. “We’ll catch you guys later okay? Let’s go.” Chanyeol waved their friends away before walking off with Baekhyun beside him, “It’s weird... you being friendly you know? Are you just doing this to get free ice cream?” Chanyeol looked down to his left, meeting eyes momentarily with Baekhyun, “No, why would I do that? I can buy my own ice cream anyway, I paid for my own ticket didn’t I?” Baekhyun shrugged a little bit, the convenience store wasn’t very far from the movie theatre and they could already see its bright light, “I just felt like talking I guess. It’s weird to me too... but... I don’t feel like I hate you so much right now. It feels like we’re friends again.” The two decided to keep walking after they got their ice cream, “Where were you last weekend? I didn’t see you at the party.” Baekhyun suddenly asked as they found themselves at a near by playground, they sat on the swings and moved back and forth. “I didn’t feel like going that night; class is a bitch.” Chanyeol chuckled and Baekhyun just nodded, returning quietly to his ice cream. After a while of silence between the two, Chanyeol spoke up, “Baekhyun... can I ask you a question?”

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun didn’t look in his direction, only focused on the ground beneath them. “My shirt... you wore it before, at Sehun’s. Why?” If Chanyeol couldn’t mention anything about the party than he at least wanted to get this out of the way, “Why do you know that?”

“I asked first...”

“It’s all he had I guess. I didn’t want to wear what I had on all night anyway. Now answer my question.” Chanyeol hesitated momentarily before shrugging a little, “You took pictures in it... when we had dinner and we took all those photos while you were gone we wanted to check them but, I swiped one more to the left and... yeah.” Baekhyun and Chanyeol were back to their silence before Baekhyun said something, “I like you Chanyeol... not... like you in the way you’re thinking but, as my friend. Something in me says I should forgive you for the shit I hate you for, I liked being your friend. And it makes things easier for everyone else too.” Baekhyun let out a soft sigh, it felt like he’d already made amends with Chanyeol but, this seemed more official, he wanted Chanyeol to know he didn’t want to hate him anymore. Whatever it was, Baekhyun was kind of happy because he really did like Chanyeol, he wasn’t a horrible person at least he wasn’t before everything happened. “So... we’re friends again?”

“We are.”

 

Chanyeol felt like he was going crazy, he hoped to God this wouldn’t become some vicious cycle but, he also felt so happy, happy that Byun Baekhyun; the person he’d loved since the day they met, had actually stopped hating him after, “5 years, at least I think it’s been about that long. Never thought I’d live to see the day Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun got along again, I don’t know if I should celebrate or be worried for you but, right now, I think it’s a good thing.” Chanyeol explained everything to Jongin as soon as he got back to the dorm and kicked Kyungsoo out saying, “Find out from Baek.” While pushing him out the door, “My only concern is the sex... I told him I wasn’t at the party but, he knows he had sex with someone and what if he finds out with who? Guaranteed he’ll just hate me again.” Jongin didn’t say anything to that, only shrugged a little as if said situation was inevitable and it really was. There’s no way Baekhyun could keep getting lied to by Chanyeol and he could just expect it to all stay fine. Baekhyun didn’t figure things out quickly so it was even worse when days turned into years and he realises all the lies Chanyeol will eventually tell him. “Beisides all that, I really saw how much I hurt him, he really opened up to me which was kind of unexpected... also... he was aware but not sober. The whole thing was weird but, amazing... like, holy shit amazing. I guess I’ll just have to play along until Baekhyun inevitably stabs me in the throat.”

“Which he will.” Jongin hadn’t said much until then and Chanyeol wondered why, so he asked, “Ni, you don’t say much anymore. For someone like you, you’ve been really quiet, what’s going on?” Chanyeol didn’t know but, Jongin was thankful, he was like a door but a strange one; he wouldn’t let you in unless you asked, he never wanted to feel like a burden and since Chanyeol was always rambling about Baekhyun he never had the chance to even think on his issues. “Kyungsoo and I broke up...” The news was more shocking to Chanyeol who completely contrasted with the quiet and calm Jongin, “Why? When? Why wou—“

“We broke up after the party last weekend..”

“You were just telling me about your sex life and shit yesterday. He was just here though and we all just went to the movies. You two seemed fine.”

“I was just making stuff up and I asked him to come back with me when we left the movies, I needed to talk to him but, you pushed him out before I could say much.” Now Chanyeol was an asshole to TWO people. “Fuck... I’m so sorry, I... what happened?” Jongin wasn’t crying, he wasn’t even close, he looked out of it, even when his eyes met Chanyeol’s, the once bright and goofy look had disappeared somewhere inside him, “At the party, Taemin and I were talking and you know... we used to have a thing back when I was the “Sehun of high school.”(In short- a hoe) “But that’s not it, is it?” Chanyeol knew information was being held back but, he also knew this wasn’t cheating, Jongin loved Kyungsoo, enough to stop being a hoe— which is what they all hoped for Sehun— “No... Taemin tried getting me to have sex with him, he was way too touchy and Kyungsoo showed up when he tried to kiss me. Luckily he didn’t but, Kyungsoo was pissed, I should have moved but, there was so little room between us and the rest of bodies that even after Kyungsoo stormed off I had to force my way out of everyone to get to him. But, I’m not a cheater and I really want him to understand that everything that happened wasn’t even my actions. He won’t listen but, it’s okay.” Jongin just shrugged and that was it, when Jongin was don’t talking about something he was done and it was obvious so Chanyeol only thought about the situation to himself.

 

Kyungsoo was a mess, which was rare; Baekhyun hadn’t even had time to say anything about Chanyeol before Kyungsoo bombarded him with a tight embrace. At first Baekhyun thought Kyungsoo had done something and was trying to restrain Baekhyun from killing him but, the embrace was too tight and the air was too silent and then Baekhyun could feel the light jerks from Kyungsoo’s body as he started to cry and Baekhyun wanted to kick ass, who the fuck hurt his bestfriend? Why the fuck would anyone hurt him enough in the first place? He’s a fucking angel, “I broke up with Jongin.” Then everything became apparent, the only person who truly had the power to ‘break’ Kyungsoo was Jongin and now Baekhyun REALLY wanted to kick ass. Kyungsoo didn’t explain any further until they were sitting on his bed, clinging together; opposites on an emotional scale. As Baekhyun’s life was being built up again, Kyungsoo’s was falling apart. Baekhyun didn’t want that. “He was with Taemin at the party, you know Taem... min and you know Jongin.” Kyungsoo aggressively wiped his face to get rid of tears and pull himself together before continuing, “If you can use your imagination... they were touchy and they were going to kiss but, I guess I ruined their little moment. I know Jongin and I know he doesn’t intend to hurt me but, Taemin?! Fucking Lee Taemin?! Of all people, that’s who he ended up practically almost fucking in the corner? I wouldn’t care if it had been some random person or fuck, even you! We all know that they were more than they described when we were in high school, we all know Jongin had different ideas about what was going on because they weren’t just friends with benefits back then to him. I remember feeling so inferior whenever I had sex with him, he didn’t have to say anything but, I always thought, ‘he’s probably thinking of Taemin, is this even right for him?’ But, I didn’t care because I wanted Jongin and I got him. Taemin didn’t care because he only wanted Jongin’s dick and that was fine in high school but I will fucking rip his unrealistically large lips off if he... fuck... now I’m mad.” Kyungsoo’s face was turning a shade of pink, slowly fading into a deeper shade by the second. “Let’s chill out, let’s go for a walk or some shit, let’s be ‘stereotypical movie gays’ just a little more. Because you know how fake our lives sound anyway right?”


	8. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is hit with a wave of realisation and decides to fuck off

This was strange, to say the least. Baekhyun and Chanyeol became the same form of inseparable they had been before everything was ruined as Kyungsoo and Jongin had become so far from each other. Back in high school that’s how they acted before they started seeing each other; Kyungsoo pretended not to be wildly in love with Jongin and Jongin was stuck on Taemin and that was the only difference, this time they both wanted to kill Taemin. “Movie night?”

“Study night. We have exams in like 2 weeks and I prefer spending the summer worry free.”

“Will we even have summer? I feel like it’s gonna be the end of the world soon, it’s still not that hot out, it feels like fall. Anyway, I don’t care about that. My brain hurts and I need a break from the stresses in my life and if I can FINALLY spend a little quality time with you AWAY from Chanyeol, that’d be a bonus.” Kyungsoo wanted to cram his mind with distractions and Baekhyun wouldn’t let him, if Kyungsoo hadn’t always done the same to him this would be an issue and maybe now they’d both be crying and wallowing in their self-pity and confusion. “I think instead, we should INVITE Chanyeol AND Jongin over for a study ‘party’ and we can watch a movie at the same time so those of us who WANT to enjoy life can do so.” Kyungsoo had been a little snappy towards Baekhyun’s good mood which confused Baekhyun so he was only half surprised when the attitude rose up, what caught him off guard was the fact that he may have heard correctly when he said, “You fuck Chanyeol and suddenly you’re ‘enjoying’ life.” Baekhyun ignored it and looked away from Kyungsoo so he didn’t have to see the other’s expression, it would either confirm or deny his suspicion and he didn’t want to take the risk. If he looked, Kyungsoo’s expression definitely would have confirmed his suspicion and he knew he fucked up, he was afraid Baekhyun heard and was about to kill him but, it was just quiet. Kyungsoo decided to calm the fuck down, “You know what fine, let’s invite them but, I’m not letting you leave my sight so you can try and force me to talk to the devil himself.”

 

Chanyeol was in love, all over again and even more than before; Baekhyun was the same, exactly the same except for his, now, slightly fading red hair. But, he remained the same way he’d always been, it’s like their friendship had picked up where it left off and the only thing Chanyeol could wish for was to be Baekhyun’s boyfriend but, he didn’t want to get greedy so he took what he could get. Chanyeol loved when Baekhyun smiled at him, it was the best feeling in the world, or when they were close together almost like they’d never leave each other’s sides. Chanyeol loved Baekhyun. But, that was the problem; Baekhyun didn’t love Chanyeol. Sure he said it, sure they had known each other for years, sure they were friends, sure they had conversed about everything that happened and had sex after but, Baekhyun didn’t love Chanyeol because he was drunk. Because he didn’t remember now and even though he was scared, something in Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to find out what happened, he wanted Baekhyun to know, so he wouldn’t feel guilty. He was lying again and he didn’t want to keep lying but, what else could he do? Everything was great aside from Jongin crying all the time and wishing Kyungsoo would talk to him. “Baek said we’re doing a study thing tonight and Kyungsoo promised not to dip, it’ll be fun and maybe you can actually talk to him this time.” Chanyeol wanted Jongin to feel better because he felt bad for enjoying the situation, Jongin had to be sad while Chanyeol always hung out with Baekhyun and pretended he wasn’t absolutely in love with him. “I guess.” He didn’t care, Jongin clearly didn’t care, after crying he always had this numb act. He just agreed to whatever and pretended he wasn’t feeling anything, which he definitely was. Chanyeol didn’t need anymore of an answer than that, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t happy about everything that had been happening, in a way he was selfish which he technically had no right to be.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop thinking about what Kyungsoo had said, even now with Chanyeol sitting right beside him. Kyungsoo and Jongin had been sitting on opposite sides of the room, both pretending to want to be there while Jongin tried inching closer every second without Kyungsoo noticing. Baekhyun was tired of waiting for his heart to be shattered, if it was going to happen, he wanted to be the one to make it happen. In order to keep this from turning into “one of those” nights, Baekhyun leaned into Chanyeol and whispered, “Kyungsoo said something kind of interesting when I tried getting him to do this...” Baekhyun paused, hoping his mind was wrong, he secretly wanted his heart to be happy and right now it was. “In short he... he said we had sex.” Due to Baekhyun’s position he could feel Chanyeol’s shoulder tense up and Baekhyun knew it had to be “one of those” nights. “For fucks sakes, Chanyeol! I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I didn’t plan on leaving you but, fuck all of you. All three of you asshats pretended not to know about anything while I’m thinking it was just some random hookup like a dumb ass. But, of course it wasn’t a random hookup because my life just revolves around fucking Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun took a breath before grabbing his phone and putting his shoes back on, everyone was silent, “And I hope you two fucking stay apart for a long ass time so you get to know what it fucking feels like for your heart to be broken.” Baekhyun left everyone in thought and even anger, Kyungsoo wanted to leave the room and fight him but, he felt like he deserved it. Baekhyun was an asshole but, in most aspects he had every right to be. Jongin was the only one who still sat there thinking about Kyungsoo becuase no matter how hard he tried, Chanyeol could never force him to be as immersed in his relationship with Baekhyun as Kyungsoo was. Chanyeol was angry at himself, he fucked everything up again and he didn’t want it to stay that way so, he got up not long after Baekhyun had left and started grabbing all the little things he had brought over, he didn’t say anything to Jongin or Kyungsoo, only exchanging expressions before he exited the room. Baekhyun couldn’t have gone far considering he hadn’t left but a few minutes ago, it was only a matter of finding out where he’d gone. Chanyeol checked building after building and it wasn’t until he headed back to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun’s dorm that he found him, “Have you been here the whole time?” Baekhyun didn’t look at Chanyeol, he just shook his head, he took a small walk to cool the anger that only turned into sadness and had only come back before Chanyeol arrived. Baekhyun was only sitting by the elevator of the dorm, too frustrated to go back up to his room. “What else do you want Chanyeol? I spilled my heart out to you and fucked you, so you should be fucking satisfied... I literally don’t have anything else for you.” Baekhyun had remembered everything when he was walking around, trying to figure out what he should do or where he should go. The memories hit him in the face like a rock and all he could do was cry, he had really explained to Chanyeol how hurt he’d been and even said he loved him which he wasn’t even sure if he meant it or not anymore, he was confused and angry but, also sad and really hurt. He was a little frustrated with himself too. He was frustrated for letting it happen, for getting so drunk he didn’t even remember until a week later. “Baekhyun... I.” What could Chanyeol say? What did he have to say? He couldn’t think of any words to describe how shitty he felt and he knew it wouldn’t make Baekhyun feel any better. “I’m going home, Chanyeol.” When Baekhyun finally stopped staring down at the ground, Chanyeol watched his glassy eyes trace his face after he spoke. Baekhyun was looking for an emotion, looking for something. “Like... home? With your family?”

“With my family.” Baekhyun stood up, he didn’t want anything to do with anyone at University right now and so he would just make the trip and be gone for as long as he needed, exams could suck a dick and so could everyone else. When Baekhyun started to walk off without saying anything, Chanyeol caught him in his arms and let out a heavy breath against the air. “Baekhyun, I’m in love with you... it’s been that way since the beginning of time and if you could truly find a way to see that I’m not bad and I only want you to be happy, I promise you I’ll love you until the end of time and all over again. Take as much time as you need.” Baekhyun didn’t say anything, he just kept going, walking as if he wasn’t listening. He was.


	9. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun returns and finds he and Chanyeol are somehow roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, not exactly sure why but, yeah.

Everyone could only assume the worse, Baekhyun had been gone for long; too long. It was sometime in the middle of summer when Baekhyun decided that after being force fed and crying for a few weeks while finishing the year out online, it was time to stay at the dorms so he could rest and end up working off all the weight he’d gained. His hair had been dyed black and his clothing style had changed a bit but, Baekhyun still remained Baekhyun. Some of his thoughts were a little different but, he wanted to keep them to himself this time. When he got back no one was in the dorm and he assumed that most people had gone home for break and he was slightly relieved he could just be alone a little while longer, he needed some time before seeing one. And a shower. He laid in his bed for a little while but almost immediately noticed a strong and familiar scent, caving in on him, right before he heard a bit of noise coming from the small bathroom. Maybe Kyungsoo was home. Baekhyun didn’t care to check because Kyungsoo would probably just yell and then jump him while crying like the secret baby he was. “Baekhyun?” Instead a wet-haired, fully-clothed (thank god) Chanyeol came out and stared at him for a moment, his previous dark brown hair now was a vibrant red and all they did was stare at each other while Chanyeol’s arm slowly came down to his side, damp towel hanging in his fingers. “Why are you looking at me like that? Are you trying to steal my identity or something? What are you doing?” Baekhyun was the first to say anything, standing up and hoping the other would say something and stop looking at him. “Are you trying to steal mine? Kyungsoo agreed to switch dorms with me for a while, he and Jongin worked shit out and wanted to keep working it out until you got back.” The two had switched hair colours and neither realised the impact they had on each other’s syke.

“You’ve been sleeping in my bed for weeks and... oh my god Chanyeol if you masturbated in my bed I’m going to kill you.” Chanyeol didn’t answer and of course, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he’d thought about Chanyeol ALOT more than he should have when he was gone but, he wasn’t asked so he wasn’t going to answer. “I’m going to see, Soo.” Baekhyun knew he’d have to see someone today but, he didn’t think or want it to be Chanyeol, he didn’t feel like seeing Chanyeol. At least not right now. “Do you have to go right this second? Can’t you stay for just a bit?” Chanyeol had been worried sick, the first few days without Baekhyun he cried like a baby before asking Kyungsoo to trade dorms with him for the time Baek was gone then he couldn’t stop just thinking about him, he wanted to be close to Baekhyun, he wanted to hold him and kiss him, he wanted to be inside of Baekhyun and all around him. He wanted Baekhyun, he wouldn’t lie, Baekhyun’s bed had caused his mind to think of scenario in which he didn’t need to use much of his imagination since he’d seen every part of Baekhyun and touched every part. Now that he was here, he needed Baekhyun more than anything and he couldn’t let him go, not now. “I really need to see Kyungsoo right now.. I..” Not that Baekhyun didn’t want to be around Chanyeol, he had so many things he wanted to talk about but, he just wasn’t expecting to need to do it so soon. Baekhyun let out a soft sigh and sat back down on the bed, feeling uneasiness bubbling up inside himself, Chanyeol sat beside him and for a little while they were just silent. “Baekhyun I really missed you a lot and I—“

“Let me go first... if I let you talk... just, let me go first.” Baekhyun couldn’t look him in the eyes right now so he fiddled with his fingers while he spoke. “First off... my parents say hi, meaning you have to call them or my mom will think I didn’t tell you. Now... I thought about a lot of things when I was gone, mainly you. First I thought really hard on the night we had sex, the parts before the actual thing at least. You said you wanted to hurt me, I remember being so broken when you said that especially after all the years you made me feel like shit for hating you. I was so angry with you. But, then I thought about what I said, what I did. I thought a lot about why I had sex with you, usually I can’t be honest with myself unless I’m drunk but, I was honest with myself while I was gone. I... do love you... a lot actually and for a long time. It’s not like I didn’t know but, I want to hate you so bad, I need to because you lie to me all the time and when I found out that everyone was making me seem like a crazy person; snooping through my phone, pretending they don’t know something they all do... I just didn’t even want to be around you guys anymore and that ‘for my own sake shit’ is just that; a load of shit. Why do you do that to me? Why do you say things like ‘it wasn’t supposed to hurt this late’ when you knew at some point it would? Why would you tell me you weren’t even at the party when not only, were you there, you were the one person I wanted to keep myself from? Because you’re selfish.” Chanyeol had been thinking over every word Baekhyun said and when an unexpected answer came from all the questions he was asked, Chanyeol felt the exact same way he’d felt the entire time of Baekhyun absence. “You don’t tell me things because YOU want me to be hurt or YOU don’t want to see me unhappy, you want ME to love YOU just because you feel a certain way, it’s all about Chanyeol and that’s your problem. I’m not saying that if you fix that problem it’ll get us any closer to be being more than... this but, for everyone around you, stop being selfish.” Baekhyun didn’t want to hear anything else, he didn’t want to give Chanyeol the opportunity to flip things around so he left as quickly as he came.

 

“BAEKHYUUUNNN!!” Kyungsoo was sobbing; it was gross and ugly sobbing, unusual apologies spilled from his mouth as he held the black haired boy, “Kyungsoo... I wasn’t even gone that long, it’s only been a few weeks.”

“A few long ass weeks, you wouldn’t answer my texts or my calls, I was so worried about you. Don’t do that shit again, I don’t care how angry you are... you didn’t even say anything to me.” Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun away to pout as he wiped away his tears and Jongin came out of the bathroom, “I knew I heard an annoyingly familiar voice.” He smiled and embraced Baekhyun for a moment, Baekhyun was actually really happy to be back, at first he never wanted to return but, seeing Kyungsoo again had changed his mind. “I’m glad you two are okay but, all that aside, my bed? You agreed to let Chanyeol in our room?” Baekhyun crossed his arms and sat down on the floor with a soft huff, “Jongin and I still needed to work things out and he was a fucking mess, Jongin called me like every two hours just to ask if you came back yet because Chanyeol kept asking. He was getting to be a little much so, I figured if I just let him stay he’d shut the hell up. He did.” Kyungsoo smiled and sat next to his best friend which he clung to as if Baekhyun would just disappear again, “Okay but, is he going to come back? Like, now?”

“Baekhyun, listen, I love you with all my heart but I can’t have sex with you whenever I want and I have to kick you out if he comes over so...”

“So where does that leave me?”

“I mean... you could have sex with Chanyeol whenever you want?” Kyungsoo stared back at Baekhyun’s daggers and smiled, “I’m just saying, anyway, I don’t know how long I’ll be here but, it’s summer. You honestly don’t even have to see each other often, maybe at night and sometimes in the morning. I’m not asking you to spend every second with him, just tolerate him for the time being.” Was tolerating him really the issue? Baekhyun wasn’t sure but, he still agreed to sharing his living space with Chanyeol for a short time and try not to do anything stupid, anything.


	10. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, Sehoen is the love expert and Baekhyun takes his advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luhan is here, I thought about adding him more but, I didn’t want to stray too far from the central ship.

“Wanna do a movie night? It’s been a while since we’ve had one.”

“You guys didn’t have any movie nights while I was gone? It’s not like all life had to stop for you Chanyeol, no one asked you to shut down and sleep in my bed.” Baekhyun didn’t want to do anything, this had been a weird week; after he returned things were normal aside from the most obvious(Chanyeol becoming his temporary roommate), it was like the world had stopped moving, the only happy change was Kyungsoo and Jongin getting back together and even they acted like they’d never broken up. “So, is that a yes or a no for movie night?”

“Let’s do it by ourselves tonight. Just me and you, you pick the movie.” Chanyeol seemed to jump out of his skin in excitement, a bit of a high pitched ‘really?’ escaping his throat before he nodded, obviously trying to act like that didn’t just happen. “Okay.” Baekhyun got up from his bed and stretched before going to put his shoes on, leaving Chanyeol confused, “It’s day time so, we’ll wait. I’m going to go see Sehunnie and probably just hang around for a while.” Baekhyun winked and stood up straight before leaving Chanyeol who somehow felt a little jealousy at the notion that Baekhyun was going to Sehun’s but, he was in no position to think about it and thus he didn’t. Even with Baekhyun back, all Chanyeol could do was look at him, it was like the gears in his brain wouldn’t push any words out of his mouth, he had so many thoughts and things to say but, movie night had been the only thing that slipped past the filters.

 

“You’re naked, cool.” Baekhyun had a key, called knowing how to pick locks and he always picked Sehun’s. Always. He didn’t care what Sehun was doing or who, Baekhyun just walked right in and his surprise only lasted for a split second when he remembered 1. Luhan had become Sehun’s new... boyfriend? No one knows and 2. He hadn’t been out much and never contacted Sehun making him the last to see Baekhyun(Suho and his delinquents had rushed to Jongin’s dorm the same day he got back.) “yOUr NakEd, cOol. Why the fuck didn’t you get here like a week ago?” Sehun mocked. “Ever have a 10 ft tall giant baby sleeping in your bed and staring at you 24/7? Yeah, sorry I can’t be here to wax your eyebrows ever two seconds. Hey, Lu.” Baekhyun nodded a little towards the twink and tried not to laugh as he recalled the days when they all looked like string beans but, Baekhyun could tell he had gained some muscle so he was a little proud. Sehun got up to put some clothes on, Baekhyun wasn’t a particularly shy person and didn’t hide the way his eyes travelled right to Sehun’s dick before it was enveloped in fabric, he winked at Luhan, “You’re such a perv.” Sehun shook his head before Luhan got dressed, getting the opposite and more respectful treatment from Baekhyun, “Everyone is a perv when it comes to you, do you even look in the mirror?” Baekhyun willingly sat on the floor because no one can mask the smell of Sehun and sex which didn’t hide itself but wasn’t unpleasant. Weird. “How was being away from this shithole?”

“Best time of my life and my thoughts of Chanyeol didn’t absolutely kill me until I got back so... progress?” Sehun grinned a little and leaned back on the bed, “You thought of Chanyeol a lot?”

“Distance makes the heart grow fonder, I actually missed you all a lot. Even tree man.” Luhan got up, stretching a little “Do you guys need me to go? It’s okay if it’s personal.”

“Sit down, I don’t know what you two consider each other but to me, you’ve been dating for a while and by now, my personal is also your personal.” Baekhyun was quick to make Luhan apart of the ‘group’ he’d been surrounded by forever, besides Baekhyun’s business was always everyone else’s business one way or the other. Luhan sat back down and let out a small sigh before leaning on Sehun who had a bit of a smile on his face. He liked him, Sehun clearly liked Luhan a lot. It was shitty, while Luhan was the only good roommate and the only person he’d really started to like for more than sex, Luhan was a Chinese exchange student and wouldn’t be around for long, no one reminded either of them. “I thought a lot about Chanyeol honestly, a lot about what we’ve talked about and what we’ve done... a lot on our past. I do like him. I love Chanyeol with more than my heart can afford and he’s lied to me so many times and I know he’s all hurt and shit too but, I’m not sure if I can truly be close to him without him finding some reason to lie.” Baekhyun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well you don’t have to be close to him right away, build up trust again and maybe it’ll work out. Don’t force yourself to rush, even if Chanyeol seems like the most trustworthy person in the world, take it slow.”

 

Zootopia. They’re watching Zootopia and not even to Baekhyun’s surprise, if anything he was expectant of the movie, Chanyeol was putting the movie in, clearly very excited. “I bought snacks, too because I assume you didn’t leave the dorm. It’s clean.” Baekhyun laughed and set the snacks down close to what was technically his bed but somehow now Chanyeol’s. “I’m glad you noticed.” Chanyeol sat down on the bed, expecting Baekhyun to stay on “Kyungsoo’s” bed but, instead Baekhyun sat on the bed with Chanyeol, cuddling up close to him. Baekhyun smiled softly, he didn’t absolutely hate the scent of Chanyeol, it was calming actually. “I’m not complaining but, last time I checked, you hated my guts.”

“Chanyeol... shut up and watch the movie.” With that Baekhyun and Chanyeol fell into a comfortable silence, watching the movie as if it was the first time. And anyone who was friends with Chanyeol knew it wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last. About a little more than half way through the movie Chanyeol started to frequently check to see if Baekhyun was asleep and he never was. They always ended up meeting eyes and just staring for a moment before Baekhyun turned back to the movie, leaving Chanyeol the only option of doing the same. Baekhyun was slightly annoyed and when their eyes met for what seemed like the hundredth time Baekhyun let out a sigh, “I’m awake Chanyeol, you don’t have to keep checking. I’m not even tired and I’m no—“ Baekhyun had no time to finish his thought before Chanyeol had made the small effort of leaning to kiss him. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about this possibility or even thought about acting on it himself but, nonetheless he was surprised for a moment. Baekhyun wasn’t hesitant, easily melting into Chanyeol and before he knew it he was on the taller’s lap and as things seemed to be getting more heated Baekhyun remembered something and he didn’t care how much it would ruin the moment, his emotions were more important, so he pulled away and didn’t let Chanyeol pull him back. “I don’t trust you Chanyeol. I want to trust you but... you’ve lied so many times and... I’m not sure how long it’ll take for you to get my trust back but... I’m in love with you and I’ve been in love with you since we were kids. I want to go back to being friends and I want to take things slow... if I decide I’m ready to put my trust you again... I need you to take it seriously.” Chanyeol hadn’t expected the sudden seriousness but, didn’t hesitate to become focused until his mind was distracted, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun loved him, he loved Chanyeol the way he loved everyone else but, if he heard correctly, a one hundred percent sober and fully awake Baekhyun, had just said he was IN love with him, a completely different and much more exciting phrase and Chanyeol was ecstatic. “I promise you I’ll take you more serious than guitar but, I need to make sure I heard correctly... did Byun Baekhyun _finally_  admit to me he’s in love with me?”

“I’m going to bed now.” Baekhyun got off of Chanyeol’s lap and got into “Kyungsoo’s” bed while Chanyeol protested, “The movie isn’t even over and you just said you weren’t tired!”

“GOODNIGHT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is not my best work but, it’s my first ChanBaek fic and I’m actually happy with it. I’d like to try smut because I’m not bad at writing it it’s just hard for me to write it at first because I get all nervous and cringey.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if it matter to anyone but, Baek’s hair is red, Suho, Chanyeol, & Minseok’s hair is black, Jongin’s hair is Brown & Sehun & Jongdae’s hair is blonde.


End file.
